


A New Diet

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Worship, Cum drinking, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Living of cum, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Father training his daughter by trying out a new diet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 59





	A New Diet

“But Daaaad...” She said, looking at his big plate of food.

“No no, Honey, you know you’re only eating from my cock from now on. You’ll have to wait till I’m hard again to eat.” He explained to her and dug into the food.

Recently they had started a new permanent diet for his daughter. The only thing she was allowed to eat was his cum along with vitamin supplement capsules. 

He started training his daughter to be free of use for him, but the process was slower than he initially thought. She had sex with him no problem, but some things she wasn’t as keen on doing, like swallowing his cum.

This diet should make her quickly start to relish it, and get much more familiar with his cock. He intended for her to fill his needs for the rest of his life, so she needed to get her into top performance.

-

“Daaad, when will you get hard again?” She asked impatiently, fiddling with his cock.

“Soon sweetie, I don’t think you’ll get to swallow this one though, haven’t fucked your ass since... well, since a few hours ago.” He chuckled, his daughter giving off an annoyed sigh.

Just a few days had gone by and she was already asking for the next time, which was a great sign. All the blowjobs do get a bit monotonous though, can’t have her swallowing every load he has.

He had all the right to every hole she has after all.

-

He gave off a pleased groan, his daughter swallowing another meal. Without saying anything or need for directions she instantly went down to suck on his balls, as she knew that’s what got him hardest fastest.

He looked down proudly at his daughter. This diet had done in a few weeks what could have taken months or even years with normal training.

“Thamksh fohh the meal Da’.” She said with her mouth full of balls.

He took his hand down and ruffled her hair. “No problem at all darling.”

This diet had perfectly moulded his daughter into what he wanted her to be.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am brain lets goooooo can I fucking sleep instead please thank you.
> 
> Hope this satisfied someone’s niche fetish :) <3


End file.
